


Etched in Stone

by Light_of_Fae



Series: Far across the galaxy [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alone, Angst, Coping, Death, F/M, Poetic, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_of_Fae/pseuds/Light_of_Fae
Summary: Most days she got by without thinking,trudging through the wide ocean of sand.But then in the quiet moments she would hear him speak to her.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Far across the galaxy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1400044
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Etched in Stone

**Author's Note:**

> So here you have some angst (again)
> 
> Song I wrote this to: Masha‘s Song by Dario Marianelli

The force was not something Rey could or would ever understand. People said it flowed and swayed but she thought it was more like a sandstorm, wild, rough. She had seen too much and not enough to grasp such an intense power, but sometimes the force took her by the hand and showed her vivid things. Altogether she liked the visions the force gave her, light, dark, life and death, the force combined everything and any sentient being.   
And sometimes she saw things she didn’t want to, Ben.   
Most days she got by without thinking about him and going about her day, trudging through the wide ocean of sand, stretching endlessly in front of her, never ending. But then, in moments where she sat alone in the quiet and modest walls she would hear him speak to her, and feel a shiver run down her spine as if a ghost of a hand had reached out to touch her.

Rey...Rey

He had given his life to save hers and sacrificed himself with all his being.  
His last action had shattered her to the core, warm lips connecting to hers and for the first time in her life she had felt complete. The search had ended.  
That moment had not lasted, a brief smile, a sagging body, her hands had been heavy under his weight. As if he was made of stone, stone she had clung to for the longest time only to be left with nothing all over again. The floor underneath her stone, tears forming and falling on his stone face.

And so she sat, howling winds brushing over the walls of the place not quite a home.  
Recluse with endless sand, waiting for someone she hoped would come back.


End file.
